Negima: A Fangirl's Ultimate Prize
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: A Fangirl of Negi's is assigned to find information on him and the Thousand Master. But, she has an objective of her own to fulfill. As she tries to achive her goal, chaos insues.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or its Characters. **

**This idea was thought up by me and my friend Sapphire. Sapphire thought up a lot of it, so I give lots of credit to her. We were on the phone the other night making this up. We were on a sugar rush, and both of us were half asleep. So, we got a laugh out of this, and hope that you will too. **

"You understand the mission?" The head of the Magical News Network asked. "We want you to go to Mahora Academy, and find anything that links Negi Springfield to the Thousand Master. Understand?"

The girl named Kasana squealed with joy. Little did this man know that he'd just hired a fan girl of Negi's to do this job. "I got it sir!" _This is my chance! It's my shot to actually infiltrate Negi-sensei's room, and steal his underwear! WOO HOO! _With that, she departed the Magical World and set forth for Mahora Academy.

When she arrived, she found Negi eating his breakfast at the school's cafeteria. She ran up to him, full of excitement. "You! Negi Springfield!"

" Yes?," he asked, turning to her.

" I'm a reporter from the Mahou News Network. My name is Kasana. Please, tell me what floor your room is on over at the dormitory."

" Um.. It's on the second floor, why?," Negi asked.

" Important news stuff!," Kasana answered, running off to in the direction of the other building.

" Wait!," Negi called after her. " There's something you need to…" It was already too late. She was already out the door before he could finish his sentence.

When Kasana arrived at the building, she felt her pulse racing as she ran up the stairs to the second floor. _This is it! I'm so close to getting his underwear now! _She ran down the hall as fast as she could, looking at the nameplates by the doors. She stopped when she came to one that said, Asuna and Konoka. Under that, there was a piece of paper taped to the door that said, Negi.

Kasana placed her hand on the door knob, excitement welling up inside of her as she turned it. When the door opened she burst in, and ran around, looking for anything that would belong to Negi. She found his little loft, and climbed up there to look around. There was a workspace, and a place for him to sleep, but that was about it. She climbed down, and looked all around the room again. Then, her eyes fell on a drawer.

There was a space on top marked, ' Asuna'. The next level was marked, ' Konoka', and the one on the bottom was marked, ' Negi'. _That's it!_ She put her shaky hand on the bottom drawer, slowly pulling it out. _Yes! Yes! The prize! Negi's underwear! His underwear will soon be mine! _When she pulled it all the way opened, Kasana noticed that there were socks piled on top of everything else.

" That's just cheating," Kasana said, throwing the socks aside and digging deeper. She let her hand crawl to the bottom of the drawer, and grasp something that felt like what she was seeking. _This is it! The big prize!_ She pulled what she was holding out and looked at it. A look of shock spread across her face. What she was holding, was a black frilly thing that a girl would wear.

" Negi wears girl's lingerie?," Kasana asked herself, looking the underwear over. " Certainly doesn't seem like something a boy would…"

" Excuse me, what are you doing?!" Kasana turned at the sound of the voice, and found a blond girl standing behind her. The girl appeared about ten years old, but anyone who knew her knew that she wasn't just some ten year old girl.

" Uuhh…," Kasana said. _Oh no! Evangeline A.K. McDowell! One of the world's strongest vampires. What's she doing here?! _" Uh.. Um, what are you doing here? This is Negi's room, isn't it?"

" Yes," Evangeline answered. " But because of a spell that he cast that backfired, I have to live in his room, and he lives in my cottage. I can't step foot into my home, and he can't step foot into his room." Then Evangeline's eyes fell upon the item that Kasana was holding. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY UNDERWEAR?!!"

" I… I… it's not what you think!," Kasana said, dropping the underwear and backing away. " I'm a reporter! I'm trying to find connections between Negi and the Thousand Master."

" With my UNDERWEAR?!" Evangeline held up her hand and it started glowing orange. " One good thing about this spell, is that it temporarily has returned my powers to me. And even if the boya finds a way to reverse it, I'll still have them a few hours after. Keh keh."

" N-no! Don't!," Kasana yelled as she backed into a wall. Not listening, Evangeline began firing one spell after another at Kasana. Ice Arrows, Lightning Arrows, and many other terrible things. She tired to keep it relatively small though, as not to totally destroy the room. Since all of her magic arrows were direct hits, that didn't really matter much though.

" P….lease..," Kasana mumbled, now laying on the ground and bleeding. " N… no more." Evangeline walked over to her and grabbed her up by the collar of her shirt. " If you EVER do anything like that again, I'm going to kill you. UNDERSTAND?!" Kasana slightly nodded. Evangeline then threw her out of the room, and slammed the door.

" Owww…," Kasana mumbled as she began to crawl down the hallway. She couldn't get up, and there didn't appear to be anyone around to help her. As she crawled down the hall, she found Chamo, Negi's ermine friend, walking towards her with a cigar in his mouth. She was on the verge of fainting, and suddenly stopped moving to try to make sense of her surroundings.

" Whoa!," Chamo said. " Hey toots, what happened to you?" Kasana responded by closing her eyes and letting her daze take over. " H-hey! Are you alright?!" Chamo ran up to her and began poking her. " Hey, wake up!"

" Get…me a sandwich!," Kasana mumbled, still trying to make sense of everything. Chamo suddenly poked her right arm. As soon as he did that she grabbed him in her hand, and threw him across the hallway.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!," He screamed, before finally hitting the wall at the end.

" Oh?," Kasana asked, fully opening her eyes again. The daze was beginning to clear, and she could see where she was. " That's right. I just got the heck knocked out of me by Evangeline."

Just then Kasana heard someone running up the steps. She looked up to see Negi coming towards her. " My goodness! Kasana-san! What happened to you!"

" Oh nothing," Kasana lied. " Just fell down the steps." _I can't let the kid know I was after his underwear!_

" It looks bad!," Negi said. " Here, let me heal you. I can't do as good a healing as Konoka-san can, but I can at least get you on your feet!" He then chanted something in Latin. When he finished his chant, Kasana felt some of her wounds healing. She could at least stand and walk. Though she still felt the pain from other injuries.

" I'll go get Konoka-san so she can fully heal you!," Negi said, starting to head for the stairs.

" No wait!," Kasana called. " It's alright. I can manage like this. Thank you, Negi-sensei."

" You're welcome," Negi said. " Well if you're sure you can manage, I have to be on my way now. Bye." With that, he walked away. Kasana sighed. _That was close. Too close. But I still need to get hold of his underwear!_

With that thought giving her renewed strength, she waited a few moments, then dashed down the stairs and back towards the school building. She took a seat in the Cafeteria, and decided to plan her next course of action there. _Okay. If Negi-sensei's in Evangeline's cottage, and Evangeline is in Negi's room, then that means I have to go to Evangeline's house to get his underwear. But he's not there right now. Meaning that the door is locked. Meaning that I'll need the key to Evangeline's house to get in, and get those boxers!_

" Hey, are you alright?," Kasana turned to see Negi's partner and room mate, Asuna standing beside her, inspecting her injuries. " You've got bruises all over you. What happened?"

Kasana shuddered at the terrifying memory. " Y-you don't wanna know. Trust me. You really don't wanna know."

"You'll be okay though, right?," Asuna asked.

Kasana nodded. Then she realized something. If Evangeline was staying with Asuna and Konoka now, maybe Asuna knew where Evangeline kept her house key! Kasana turned on her full reporter mode, and turned to Asuna.

" Asuna-san listen to me! This is very important! Negi-sensei's life is at stake here! I need to know. Where does Evangeline keep her house key? The answer to saving him lies in that house!"

" Um, well, Eva-chan usually carries her key with her in her pocket.," Asuna replied.

" Her pocket?" _Oh no! Why did it have to be her pocket! How am I gonna get it now?!_

" Yeah.," Asuna said. " But hold on! Why is that the key to saving Negi's life? How's he in danger!"

" You'll find out later," Kasana answered. " Right now though, we have to get that key! Can you help me find a way to?"

" I guess," Asuna said. " If it means helping Negi." Kasana was about to get up when she noticed Evangeline walk by. She went and ordered something, then took her order and sat down.

" Okay, we need to get close to her first off," Asuna said.

" Already on it!," Kasana said, hiding behind a nearby potted plant and motioning for Asuna to come as well.

" What are we doing this for?," Asuna asked.

" To get closer to Evangeline. Now help me lift this plant and let's move closer." Asuna sighed and helped Kasana slightly lift the plant, and move it extremely close to Evangeline while remaining unseen. Kasana could see the pocket in Evangeline's dress. She slowly reached towards it with her hand, when Evangeline suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

" She spotted us! Run!," Kasana whispered to Asuna, running for her life. Asuna ran with her as well.

" Damn that chef!," Evangeline said, eyes closed and tongue hanging out of her mouth. "That soup burned my tongue again!" She thought she heard a noise to her left, and looked to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, she sat back down, and took a drink of water to stop the burning feeling on her tongue.

Kasana and Asuna managed to get outside the building without being seen. " Is there any other time I could possibly get close enough to get that key?!," Kasana asked.

" Well," Asuna said. " After Evangeline eats, if she usually finds somewhere outside of the building to sleep. Usually by a tree or on the roof if there's no school. Though when there is school she does the same thing, so it doesn't really matter."

" That could work!," Kasana said, feeling a new resolve for her cause. _I'll get your underwear yet Negi-sensei! Just you wait!_

After a few minutes, Evangeline exited the school building, and found a spot to sleep under a nearby tree. Asuna and Kasana watched her from the entrance to the school.

" I don't think I really want to be involved in this," Asuna said. " I'll just go find Negi. Good luck with getting that key though." With that, she went back into the building. Kasana waited a few minutes longer, until she was certain that Evangeline was sleeping. Then she made her move. She quietly tip-toed over to the sleeping girl.

She got extremely close to Evangeline. Then, she slowly put her hand into Evangeline's right pocket and felt around. Nothing. So, she tried the left one There was nothing there either! Just as she was pulling her hand from Evangeline's pocket, she felt a hand suddenly grab her neck. She looked to see that Evangeline was wide awake, and angry.

" YOU AGAIN?! What were you doing this time! And WHY were you digging in my pockets?!" Evangeline demanded, tightening her grip on Kasana's throat.

" I… wanted to get to key to your house!," Kasana blurted.

" You WHAT!," Evangeline asked, squeezing tighter. " And WHY are you trying to get the key to my house?!"

" To-to see Negi-sensei!," Kasana said. " I have to go there and see him!"

" The boya, huh?" Eva asked, letting go of Kasana.

" Yes!," Kasana said.

" Well, you'll have no such luck. I don't carry my key with me anymore. I leave it under my doormat."

" WHAT!," Kasana asked. " Then I did all that for NOTHING?!"

" Afraid so," Evangeline said, getting an evil grin on her face. " But you're going to pay for going through my pockets."

" Wait! Please Evangeline no!!," Kasana begged. But it was too late. Evangeline once again began to blast the girl with spells repeatedly. This time though, the spells were stronger since they were outside. When Evangeline finally stopped, Kasana was on the ground, barely conscious. Evangeline once again grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up.

" Listen to me. If you cross me ONE more time I'm going to drain your blood. Every last drop! Understand?!"

Kasana managed a nod before Evangeline threw her to the ground and walked away.

" That…hurts," Kasana said, attempting to move but certain that Evangeline had broken her right leg. So, she began to crawl in the direction of the nurse's office.

When Kasana limped out of the nurse's office, she was on crutches, and had bandages on her arms, head, and legs. There was also a cast on her right leg. But she still had a job to do. As a fan girl, she'd have to get the Ultimate Prize, to prove to everyone else that she was the most dedicated fan of Negi Springfield ever. She'd need those underpants! With that on her mind, she made her way to Evangeline's cottage. It was slow going, but she eventually made it there.

She limped up to the door, and looked under the doormat. There, she found two keys. One looked like it would fit the door's keyhole. The other though, seemed much bigger. She picked up the small key, feeling a new energy surging through her as she did. She was so excited that she dropped her crutches, deciding to ignore the pain. When she opened the door, she grabbed the bigger key before going in, figuring that maybe she'd need it for something else later.

Kasana wandered around the house in search of the bedroom. There were dolls all over the place. Kasana figured that there'd have to be over one hundred at least. It wasn't long until Kasana found the bedroom. Instead of looking girly and being filled with dolls as the rest of the house was, this room was blue all over, and looked nice and neat.

" Wow," Kasana said, looking around the room. " Negi must've done something to make this room closer to his own." Then she remembered her objective. _That's right! It's time to grab those underwear!_ She scanned the room, before finding the one drawer that had to be his underwear drawer. _This is it! My chance!_

She ran for the drawer, seeing the moment of greatness coming near. She knew that soon they would be in her grasp. Negi's underwear! She reached for the drawer, and yanked it open. Then she reached her hand in and grabbed a pair of the precious underwear. But the moment she did that, the entire room seemed to glow and a bright light flashed at Kasana. When it faded, the room was filled with dolls, and other things belonging to Evangeline.

" YOU AGAIN?!"

Kasana blinked, then turned to see Evangeline standing behind her. She then slowly looked at the underwear in her hand. It was Evangeline's. _Oh damn it not again. And I was SOOO close too!_

" What are you doing here?!," Evangeline demanded. " AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO STEAL MY UNDERWEAR! YOU PERVERT!"

" But….but wait!," Kasana said, dropping the underwear. " I thought you said Negi was staying here!"

" He was," Evangeline said. " But it seems he's found a way to reverse that spell. So, all of my things and I got warped back here."

" But see I didn't know this was your underwear! I thought it was Negi's!" Evangeline looked form the underwear on the floor, then to Kasana. " I told you that you'd die if you did something like this again. And now your time has come!"

" NOOOOOO!," Kasana cried. For the third time that day she was pummeled with spells by Evangeline. She couldn't escape, even if she wanted to in her weakened state. When she was near unconsciousness again, Evangeline grabbed her up off the floor. She was about to bite Kasana's neck when Negi ran into the room.

" Master! I did it Master! I… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

" I'm gonna drain this girl's blood," Evangeline answered. " She's already pissed me off three times today. She deserves it."

" NOOO!," Negi shouted. " Master you can't do that!"

" Why not?"

" Because she's a reporter! If she went missing, you'd be in trouble Master!"

" Oh," Evangeline said, dropping Kasana. " I suppose I don't really need the law after me again. Especially since they know where to find me."

" Owww," Kasana said. Evangeline looked down at her, and noticed the large key she was holding in her hand.

" Where'd you get that?," She asked.

" This?," Kasana asked, managing to raise her arm and hold up the key. " I… found it outside. I thought, it went to another door in here."

" NO YOU IDIOT!," Eva yelled. " That's Chachamaru's…." At that moment, Chachamaru, Evangeline's robotic servant, entered the room. She looked and saw the key in Kasana's hand, and slightly blushed.

" Th…that's… that's my recharge key.," She stammered nervously.

Evangeline stared at her. " Are you alright Chachamaru?"

" I..I'm fine," Chachamaru said.

" Oh. Yes, that is your key, isn't it?," Negi asked, taking it from Kasana. " Well here." He took one step closer to Chachamaru and tripped over Kasana. He fell on Chachamaru, dropping the key and causing it to fall into the slot on the back of her head.

When she felt it go in she jumped, and made a noise. " Oh I'm so sorry!," Negi said as he got off of Chachamaru. " Is something wrong?"

" N-nothing's wrong Negi-Sensei!," Chachamaru stammered as she got up. " M-my.. My key just… went into me… that's all."

" You sure are acting strange if that's the case," Evangeline said. Then she remembered something. " By the way, when's the last time you recharged?"

" Two days ago Master," Chachamaru said.

" Then I think it's time for you to recharge again."

" It is?," Negi asked. " Would you like me to recharge you Chachamaru?"

" Umm..!!," Chachamaru said, turning bright red. " N-no, sensei. That…. That will not be necessary. I mean.. um. It… might be a better idea to let my Master recharge me."

" Actually it doesn't matter to me if you recharge her or not," Evangeline said to Negi. " Go ahead, do it if you want to."

" W-Wait Master! N-no! He… he mustn't!!"

" And why not?," Evangeline asked.

" W-well, um.. I um… err…"

" It's alright," Negi said. " I think I remember how to do this. Now, kneel down." Chachamaru did as Negi instructed. " I focus my energy and magical energy into my hands, then let it flow through the key, right?"

" Th-that's right," Chachamaru said.

" What's with her?," Kasana asked, struggling to get up. Her question was ignored though. _I wonder why she's so against Negi doing this recharge thing._

Negi focused his energies, then let it flow through the key as he slowly turned it. All the while Chachamaru was trying not to make a noise. Her gears were spinning extremely fast, and her temperature was far past the overheat point. " S-sensei, n-not too much, alright?"

" Don't worry Chachamaru!," Negi said. " I'm doing this right, aren't I?"

" Y..yes."

" Oh, now I get it," Kasana said to herself, somewhat disturbed that Negi didn't realize that he might've been doing. She then managed to sit up. _Everything hurts though. Wow, Evangeline's strong._

Then, a girl from Negi's class named Chisame walked into the room with her laptop. She just stared at Negi a moment. " Wow. Sensei. I did have a question about yesterday's studies, but I didn't realize you were occupied." Then she exited the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

" Occupied? What does she….! Wait! Chisame-san! It wasn't like that!," He called after her. But it was too late. Chisame had run out of the cottage as fast as she could, all the while thinking, _I can't believe the ten year old would actually go that far with the robot! Why can't things around here just be normal?!_

"S-sensei! Th-that's enough!," Chachamaru said. Negi then took the key out of her and handed it to Evangeline. Chachamaru was still bright red and blushing.

" Something wrong?," Negi asked.

" N-no Negi-sensei! It's nothing, really.," Chachamaru said.

" Well, it's good that you finally broke that spell," Evangeline said to Negi. But what do we do with her?!" She pointed to Kasana.

Kasana sighed. " Negi, you think you can transport me back to the Mahou News Station in the Magical World?"

Negi nodded, and then began to recite a spell that could send her back.

Once Kasana had arrived back at the station, her boss found her. " Well! Did you find those connections we were looking for?!"

Kasana sighed once again. " No sir. I didn't." _I failed! I failed as a fan girl to him! I got all beaten up, and never once did I lay a finger on his underwear! I wonder if some lucky girl somewhere out there will ever be able to achieve that feat!_

In a dorm at Mahora Academy, a girl with long blond hair was dancing around her room in absolute delight.

" I DID IT! They said it couldn't be done! But I have defied my classmates at all odds! And just hours ago I have done it!"

She held up a pair of blue boxers and began twirling around her room.

" I, Ayaka Yukihiro, have acquired none-other than Negi-sensei's underwear! And I shall add it to my collection of things that bring me ever closer to him!"

**The End! So, did you like it? Sapphire and I would really like to know if you liked our off the wall idea, so please Read and Review! Otherwise, we may have to have Evangeline come and drain your blood.**

**Evangeline: And I'll do it too. Keh Keh. **


End file.
